A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a backlight module and an LCD panel. The LCD panel includes an array substrate and a color film (CF) substrate which are mutually and oppositely arranged. For an LCD panel of a thin film transistor (TFT) structure, the array substrate is provided with a plurality of TFTs (as shown in FIG. 1), a plurality of transparent electrode layers, and a plurality of scan lines and data lines which are crisscross arranged. Each TFT includes a gate electrode connected with a scan line, a source electrode connected with a data line, and a drain electrode connected with a transparent electrode layer. To ensure that the TFT can keep the deflection of liquid crystal (LC) molecules in one scanning period, a storage electrode layer is generally arranged under the transparent electrode layer. A storage capacitor is formed between the transparent electrode layer and the storage electrode layer, which can store charges when the TFT is switched on and supply electric quantity when the TFT is switched off until being switched on for the next time, so as to keep the deflection of the LC molecules. In typical storage capacitors, nonmetal layers such as an insulating layer, a protective layer, etc. are arranged between the storage electrode layer and the transparent electrode layer. The storage capacitor is small, thereby being unfavorable to electric quantity storage.